


Practice Styles

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Gay Sex, Karate, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Whilst training with Jerry, Jack reveals the secret his training and the two lose their Gi for a real sparring match in the buff, getting more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Jerry Martinez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Practice Styles

He had kept quiet for most of the school day but Jerry’s curiosity and nerves were growing as his private practice session with his best friend grew nearer. The teen wasn’t nervous from hanging out with just Jack, since he had done that numerous times but more from the pain that he knew was coming. Jerry had decided mere moments after he had asked Jack, that he would regret the decision to ask the teen to train him.

“So, are we still on for tonight?” He whispered, trying to hide his training from Milton and Kim. Since he knew that the pair would try and stay to assist in Jack’s plan to help him.

Jack could only smirk at the whisper coming from one of his best friends, like their special training was something to hide. Though he knew that Jerry was a little embarrassed by his struggles with handling the landings after being flipped, something that happened to him due to his lesser skiller, a fair bit.

“Yeah man, Checked with Rudy… he’s gonna be busy in the office doing paperwork and will keep Sam with him.” Jack responded, getting a sigh of relief from the other boy. 

Thus the two teenage boys found themselves spending the next few hours inside of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, practicing flips and landings, with the Lantio boy attempting to spring back up to his feet quickly. 

It wasn’t going well.

After a nasty landing from his latest flip from the muscular other boy, Jerry groaned out in pain. “F-Fuck… god that hurts soooo much…”

“Sorry man, you all good?” Jack questioned, looking down at his best friend.

“Oh yeah… I’m just perfectly peachy…” Jerry bit back, the teenager slightly sarcastic as he sat up. The teen reached around and used his hand to rub his sore back. “Ugh… I’ll be right though…”

The muscular boy stopped himself from commenting on the situation and instead used his hand in order to assist his best friend back up. While trying his best to keep it hidden, Jerry couldn’t help himself from smirking as Jack went to pull the boy up. Despite wondering what the smirk was, until he finally realised when he was pulled down onto the mat and more importantly on top of Jerry. With the shock of the situation, Jerry was able to get the upper hand of the impromptu wrestling match with his best friend and managed to pin the boy. 

A confidence that died quickly as he looked down at the muscular boy, smirking.

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have done that…” Jack growled.

A response that had Jerry gulping, nervously. The gulp turned into a sigh of submission as Jack easily overpowered him and flipped them over, with the pair wrestling on the mat for a little while until Jerry gave up on his attempts to regain the dominance and got annoyed about being continuously pinned by the black belt.

“J-JACK! Come on… you have to let me win occasionally…” Jerry groaned, causing his friend to chuckle at the slight whine.

“Now why would I do that…” Jack smirked, as he sprung back up to his feet. A sole line of sweat running down the shirtless black belt’s chest. A stark comparison to Jerry’s own very sweaty body. In order to show his good sportsmanship, Jack once more offered his hand to the Lainto boy who this time took and got assisted up. “You really need to work out and get some more strength dude… that was Milton sad…”

While he seemed confident, Jack was prepared for what he knew was coming.

The sneak attack from Jerry who tried to jump him from behind and got flipped onto his back for his troubles. The teen whining in frustration as he sprung back up. “Ugh! How? How did you get soooo good?”

Jack grinned evilly as he looked around the room to make sure no one was around and Sam and Rudy were hidden away in the office and couldn’t hear them. Once he knew it was clear, Jack turned to Jerry. “Well… I could let you know if you can keep a secret…”

“What is it?” Jerry pushed, desperate to know a secret about Jack Brewer.

A glint filled his eyes as he responded. “I train in the buff…”

The mouth of his latino best friend dropped open at the thought of Jack training butt naked. As he felt his cock twitching inside of his gi pants, Jerry protested the secret. “What? You have to be joking dude… do you seriously?”

Jack smirked and continued telling his ‘secret’ to his best friend. “Oh I'm one hundred percent serious. I’ve been doing this in the buff, since I was young… We could try it if you like?” 

“What? Now? Us?” Jerry stuttered out at the shock of his straight best friend suggesting that they practice naked. Despite the shock, nerves grew as he noticed the office door. “But… Sam and Rudy are here… what if they see us? Or anyone in the mall for that point…”

“Oh come on… Sam won’t interrupt us… not after what Rudy did to him last time.” Jack smirked. “And who cares if some random loser sees us and get’s the show of their lives?”

“W-well…” Jerry began before sighing. “Fine, let’s do it! But if we get caught, you're taking the fall…”

“Deal.” Jack replied, rolling his eyes and muttering ‘chicken’ to himself.

The teenager boys shared a quick handshake, grinning at each other as they awkwardly found themselves checking out each other. With Jack’s muscular chiselled chest being noticeably more defined than Jerry’s, who Jack found himself enjoying the lightly defined six-pack of. Their eyes locked as their hands respectively moved down and began undoing their belts, each pulling them out once untied and letting the other watch as it dropped to the ground. Leaving them in their bulged out white gi pants.

“Well since you are a chicken, I’ll go first.” Jack responded, as he fingered the waistband of his pants and pushed them down. Leaving the ripped boy in a pair of boxer briefs which were heavily bulged by his semi-hardened eight inch cock.

A sight that had his best friend licking his lips over as he nervously lowered his own pants, with Jack noting that Jerry’s bulge while not as impressive as his own, was still fairly large and nicely framed in a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Something that worked nicely with Jack’s own black pair.

“Sooo…” Jerry responded nervously, motioning down at their underwear. “H-How…”

“Drop ‘em on three.” Jack smirked.

Jerry gulped and nodded. Shocked that he was about to get completely naked with Jack in the middle of the dojo where anyone in the public section of the mall or the dojo’s office could see them. Taking the lead, Jack began counting down from three with the pair fingering the waistband of their underwear during the count before lowering when Jack hit zero. As Jack’s cock released into the view of the other boy, Jerry’s eyes widened at the sheer length and thickness of Jack’s eight inch monster. Causing him to feel extremely embarrassed about the smaller six and a half inch thin cock that he called his own.

Though he was annoyed at Jack now having a hot bod, a sexy girlfriend and now a monsterous cock to go along with it.

Jack meanwhile was grinning as he checked out Jerry’s length. “Damn dude… Not bad!”

“Y-Yeah… you to…” Jerry stuttered, struggling not to blush as he openly checked out the other boy.

“So… when you are finished checking me out, we can begin.” Jack teased. 

Jerry couldn’t stop himself from blushing.

Despite the shock of doing this completely naked, the pair quickly got into their practice with the excited and slightly turned on teenage boys beginning their routine. The pair made an interesting sight as their cocks bounced around as they flipped each other and worked on their moves. While the awkwardness of being naked and accidentally feeling the other touching them up, made the first part of the routine hard but they soon got used to it and almost an hour later, the now sweaty teens broke apart.

“Damn Jack… That’s actually pretty sweet…” Jerry admitted, once his breathing settled. 

“Told ya…” Jack smirked, despite having never done this himself and was just as shocked at how fun it actually was. In order to tease his best friend who had checked out his cock numerous times, he moved over to the punching bags and did a jumping spin kick in order to let Jerry enjoy his swinging now erect cock. Once he finished his spin kick, he noticed Jerry was just as erect. “You know dude… you should deal with your little issue there…”

“Oh? You can’t talk… you have your own issue…” Jerry blushed, looking directly at the monstrous thick cock of his best friend.

“Well, since we are assisting in each other’s practice… we could help each other with this…” Jack offered, with a sly smirk as Jerry opened the gaped.

“Y-You mean…” Jerry stuttered.

Jack simply shrugged. “Why not, I’ve done it with Milton before… Mates helping Mates, right?”

Jerry was about to respond when Jack decided to just take the lead once more by walking closer to Jerry and without warning, reaching out and gripping Jerry’s cock. Squeezing it firmly. “Oh g-god…”

The teenage boys locked eyes as Jerry reached out and gripped onto Jack’s thick cock, the boy struggling to actually get his hand around the entire length. They stood there simply holding and squeezing for a moment before beginning to stroke, the pair standing there in the middle of the dojo, jerking each other off. Each getting turned on from the fact they were in the middle of a very visible dojo and were staring into each other’s eyes as they got into a mutual rhythm, the pair loving the facial reactions they were getting from their respective hand movements.

“Damn… we should have done this months ago…” Jerry muttered, before grunting when Jack gave his cock a strong squeeze and almost attempted to milk the less defined boy’s cock.

As Jerry got his revenge by beginning to mix his strokes between slow and fast paced strokes, Jack grunted out his own response. “F-Fuck yeah…’

Unaware of an agreement that would lead both Jack and Jerry to meet up for mutual masturbation sessions, numerous times over the next few years and in more public areas, the pair kept their work on each other’s cock. As they did this, moans were escaping the two athletic teenagers, with their abs flexing as they continued to pump each other's cocks. Until the Latino boy began to slow down on the larger cock before letting go and allowing the monstrous cock come to a stop, pointing directly at him.

Something that the muscular boy growled in annoyance. “Dude, what the heck! Why did you stop?”

“Well, I was thinking that instead of simply stroking your cock… I could do what Milton did to me, last week…” Jerry smirked, something that had the other boy’s eyes widening from the thought of Milton and Jerry fooling around.

“Oh r-really? And just what did you two do…” Jack questioned, trying to hide just how turned on he was at the thought of his best friends having sex.

“Well… Instead of me telling you… why don’t I show you exactly what we did” Jerry smirked, as he motioned for Jack to let go of his cock. 

Something Jack did with a confused look. 

A look that continued until the Latino dropped down on the mat in front of the muscular boy. Which turned Jack’s confused look into a smirk, as he realised just what Jerry was about to do, with the teen boy releasing a slight moan as Jerry leaned in and flicked his tongue at the piss-slit of the boy’s cock. Somewhat enjoying the sweaty taste of Jack’s monsterous cock.

“Damn dude…’” Jack moaned out, as the other boy’s tongue flicked and swirled around his cock. 

A reaction that had the Latino boy grinning, wondering internally what Milton would say if he knew that he had gotten to suck on Jack’s cock. The nerdy boy had been crushing on the chiselled boy, ever since Jack had gone shirtless in front of him. Not that he couldn’t blame the boy for it, since as he stood there using his tongue to tease the mushroom head and piss-slit of said chiselled god, he wouldn’t mind getting more. 

Returning his thoughts to what he was doing, Jerry ran his tongue from the base of Jack’s shaven pubic region to the mushroom head, before engulfing and beginning to bob on the eight inch length. As he bobbed back on the length, Jerry found his jaw struggling a little at the sheer length and thickness, and found himself wondering heavily how Kim did this on the regular. Since after a while, he found himself needing to deep throat the length in order to actually take more. Something that had Jack moving his hands down to Jerry’s hair.

“Mmm… that’s it Jer…” Jack grunted out, his fingers moving through Jerry’s hair as he fucked his best friend’s mouth. 

Jerry protested a little when Jack’s hand wrapped around the hair and firmly tugged on the hair, as he picked up the pace he was using to face fuck his best friend, the boy getting ready to cum deep down the other boy’s throat. Something that both boys found themselves wanting, with Jerry curious about what the other boy’s cum would taste like, since he had only ever tried his own before tonight. Thus he didn’t protest as Jack forced him to deep throat his eight inch monster, though he yelped a little when the chiselled boy began rapidly shooting his cum down the boy’s throat. Something that forced Jerry to pull back to stop himself from choking around the thick cock. Jack smirked a little once Jerry had pulled back and had allowed for a little of his cum to run out of his mouth. Though he was a little turned on by the sight of Jerry licking his lips in order to get the escapees before leaning in, to give the mushroom head of his best friend’s cock a tongue bath.

Once he had finished with the tongue bath, Jerry pulled back and jumped up to his feet while smirking at his best friend. “Now. are you going to return the favor or what?”

“Well… you know Jerry… I could blow you… or I just go to where we both know this was leading to…” Jack smirked, dominance lacing Jack’s voice as he moved closer to his best friend.

Jerry gulped nervously. “Y-You mean…”

“Mm… that…”

Continuing to smirk, Jack reached around and cupped his best friend’s ass with Jerry’s eyes widening from the shock, and a slight moan escaping him as his friend squeezed the softness of his ass. Jack was about to order his best friend into position, when he decided to simply do it himself and as Jerry protested loudly, the boy grabbed and wrestled the boy into submission on all fours below him. With Jerry unable to stop from blushing once Jack had gotten him like that.

“Damn Jer, even Kim’s ass isn’t this hot of a sight…” Jack growled, as he reached out and spanked Jerry’s ass. Licking his lips a little as he teased his best friend’s hole with his finger.

“Oh god…” Jerry moaned, as Jack’s finger slowly pushed passed the entrance to his ass and forced its way in.

Jack didn’t bother with staying still once he was entirely inside of his best friend, if Jerry couldn’t handle just one of his fingers then he wasn’t going to handle when Jack’s cock forced its way inside of him. He finger fucked the boy for a little while until he felt Jerry’s ass was loose enough for a second finger, which he forced in and like before didn’t wait as he began to scissor the tight hole. A move that he continued until the muscular boy began getting bored and simply wanted to slam his throbbing monstrous thick cock into his best friend. After spitting onto his hand in order to use it as a lube, since he knew from Kim that he couldn’t fit nicely without a little assistance from the lube, he lined up and began to tease.

“Ready for this, Jerry” Jack purred, the boy teasing his friend with the mushroom head of his cock.

Bracing himself by grabbing onto the mat below, Jerry looked back at his muscular best friend. “Do It…”

Jack nodded in acceptance as his lengthy eight inch cock began to sink into the tight virgin hole of the Latino boy below him, with Jerry struggling not to cry out from the pain as Jack forced his way through the tight opening. He continued easing his thick length into the other boy, before pausing once the tightness of his friend’s ass got a little too much. The pause allowed both Jerry to get used to the sheer pain of the invasion and for Jack to enjoy the warmth and tightness of the boy’s ass.

“Ngh… mmm…” Jerry moaned out, as he felt what he assumed was Jack’s pre-cum running inside of him. 

A feeling that had him nodding for the other boy to began fucking him, much to Jack’s happiness as he held onto one of Jerry’s hips and began to thrust inside of his best friend. He kept gentle for the first little while until Jerry was used to his thickness before beginning to speed up his movements and angling his thrusts in order to force himself harder and deeper into the Latino boy. With the speed quickly filling the dojo with the sound of Jack’s hairy large balls roughly slapping against Jerry and the moans of the bottom boy. Moans that leaked out of him until Jack began to slow down a little, causing him to whine out in annoyance. The whine soon turned into an even louder cry of pleasure as Jack rammed back into him with a passion and force, Jerry hadn’t experienced before. The force continued as Jack slammed in and out of the young teenager’s ass until it got to the boy before him, who screamed out from the sensations.

“J-JACK!” 

The scream coming out of the younger boy had Jack groaning, with the teen reaching around and using his hand to muffle Jerry’s screams in order to stop them from being caught by everyone. While he wasn’t ashamed of it since he was the dominate and happily fucking his best friend’s ass, he didn’t really want to be seen like this. There was no way that Kim would understand. Once Jerry settled, Jack returned to fucking Jerry with the teen able to handle it a little better this time, unaware of getting his girlfriend credit from the Latino boy who found himself wondering if Kim had to handle this speed and roughness as well. They soon got into a rhythm with Jack having to change up his usual harder fucking style to a more teasing one where he would swap back and forth between it and a softer thrust, in order to get Jerry into it fully. 

It didn’t last for long however, as Jack felt himself getting ready to nut.

“Damn dude… your ass is sooo good…” Jack moaned, the teen grabbing onto his best friend’s hips and beginning to pound away.

With every thrust of the monstrous cock inside of him, moans were forced out of the Latino boy, which were only enhanced when Jack began teasing him by pulling out most of the way slowly before slamming in with force. The brute force being used by his best was getting Jerry close to his orgasm, with the teen grabbing onto his cock and stroking it in time with Jack’s thrusts until he cried out in pleasure and shots fired out of his cock and onto the dojo mat below him. Something that had Jack releasing louder grunts and breathing heavier as Jerry’s ass tightened around his cock for the few moments of him shooting his load below. 

“F-Fuck Jer…” Jack grunted, as he continued slamming back and forth inside of his best friend. “Here it comes…”

Jerry clenched his ass tightly around the monster impaling him. Feeling the rush of heat and intense throb before Jack pushed it all inside him. Hearing those husky grunts as Jack’s cock came to rest hugged by his hole, all the while flooding Jerry’s tunnel with hot cream. He could feel it all. Rushing, flowing into the depths of his body. Moving inside while he could only scream in bliss; Clenched so tightly none could leak.

“O-oh shit… Jack…” Jerry grunted out, squirming a little as he felt the thick cum deep inside of him.

Jack was arched back, flexing all those godly muscles while a low growl passed his dark pink lips. Grinding his hips and throbbing inside, making sure Jerry’s ass was overflowing with his cum. The hunk’s hands kept a tight grip on Jerry’s hips, and toes curled tight while dug into the ground. A picture of perfection; Godly almost as his cock flooded the boy.

It only lasted a moment. Then his energy was gone, drained out into Jerry. He collapsed down on the Latino boy with laboured breaths.

“Your ass is nearly as good as pounding Kim…” Jack teased, turning his head to smirk at his best friend. 

“Well…” Jerry cleared his throat. He was breathing just as deeply, Jack could feel it resting against him. “Guess you don’t need her anymore then?”

“I said nearly as good…” Jack chuckled, flicking his best friends softening spent cock. “But I may take that hole a few times, fuck might even let you share Kim a few times.”

Jerry’s ears perked up and his ass grew tighter again. He’d dreamed of pounding the blonde beauty more times than he could count. Even after the intense fuck Jack gave him, Jerry was still a little jealous of the couple. Or perhaps moreso. “Really!”

“Mmm, imagine our rock hard cocks, slamming deep into her tight as puss…” Jack smirked. “Together.”

Lifting his hips a little as the thought flooded his mind, Jerry let out a groan. His cock could almost make out the feeling; Jack’s massive, raging hot cock sliding up against his slim shaft, causing friction as they were wrapped up in the soft pink hole. Pounding in and out as a team. “Would be fuckin’ hot! Does she make you wrap it up, bro?”

“Sadly, but neither of us are ready for little Jacks yet.” He sighed in response, before smirking. “Even if the little Jack would grow up to be a heartbreaking hottie.”

“He’d have plenty of uncles too,” Jerry chuckled. He couldn’t help but stare at Jack and agree. Every inch of the hunk was godly, and with a mother like Kim their offspring could only get better. 

“Maybe some Latino half-brothers…” Jack teased, reaching over and giving Jerry’s re-hardening cock a squeeze.

“Mmmmmph, oh fuuck…” Pushing up in the tight grip, the latino boy twitched. Drooling a little cum down on Jack’s fingers. “No way Kim would ever-!”

“Who said she wouldn’t?” Jack purred. “Who says we haven’t discussed who would we would invite in for a little threesome fun?”

Jerry laid back dreamily, moving himself on Jack’s cock. Realising now that the hunky boy hadn’t softened for a minute, staring hard as a rock through this conversation. Grinding his load in a little deeper. Though now Jerry took some satisfaction in knowing he may be the first male hole to be flooded by Jack. “That would be hot as fuck, dude! Pounding the same girl… we would make her so fucking loose!”

“Well if that’s the case…” Jack responded as he smirked and jumped up to his feet, making Jerry blush a little as he watched the rock-hard teen. Though the pull out left something to be desired, it stung a little when Jack roughly yanked back. Letting cum flow.

Jack moved over, completely naked, to where he had left his phone. Which he quickly used to make a phone call.

Jerry’s dreamy eyes turned into one of nerves, as he heard Jack’s sole trio of words.

“Kim… he’s in.”


End file.
